


Make Me A Real Girl

by Prufrax



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, References to Depression, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prufrax/pseuds/Prufrax
Summary: When Mark Jefferson is revealed to be a monster straight out of a horror movie and Nathan Prescott is sent to prison, Victoria Chase’s strings are cut. Fortunately, Max Caulfield is good enough to be the Blue Fairy.





	Make Me A Real Girl

Few things are more bothersome than waking up in the middle of the night with a bladder ready to burst. Especially after having consecutive dreams in which you relieve yourself in one way or another but it never does any good. The frustration just keeps mounting until both your brain and bladder demand that you return to consciousness.

As a side note, there’s also few things more terrifying than finding yourself with your panties around your ankles as you hear an unearthly guttural growl from one of the neighboring bathroom stalls.

That was my state on some random night a few weeks after I returned to Arcadia Bay from having therapy over in Seattle, courtesy of Mr. Jeffershit—as practically every student had taken to call him. I never was a petty or cruel person, but onto that guy, I wished not only such nicknames, but things I had never imagined happening even to my worst enemies.

Anyway, I carefully pulled a few squares of toilet paper to clean myself, trying to make as little noise as possible. I wasn’t about to get pee on my panties even if there were an eldritch abomination in the next stall.

My heart was pounding so hard that I could practically hear it. I fumbled a couple times trying to pull my clothes up, and then with the bolt on the stall door.

When I was about to leave, some mumbling issued from a couple doors down from mine—some very human mumbling.

“Hello?” I called loudly.

There was no response. I began walking slowly, checking under every door.

In the very last stall, I saw a pair of heels partially covered by something lacy. “Hello?” I called again. “Are you okay?”

After a few seconds of receiving no answer, I decided to knock. To my surprise, the touch of my knuckles pushed the door open. Passed out on the toilet seat was a slightly disheveled looking Victoria Chase, her mini skirt bunched around her waist and her panties down to her ankles. Although her hair was a bit messy, her makeup was on point. That probably meant that she hadn’t been fooling around and instead just had run her fingers one too many times along her pixie, as she often did.

Like the most absolute pervert ever, my eyes remained glued to her exposed crotch for a good half a minute or so. During that, perhaps not so brief period of time—considering the circumstances—I fell into some sort of trance. As Sting would say, I walked in the fields of gold.

“My god,” I blurted, “you’re gorgeous even like this.”

I covered my mouth with one hand and shook my head to compose myself. Then, I moved on to do something actually useful and bent forward to reach her ear.

“Victoria,” I said loudly. “Wake up.”

“What the fuck!” She straightened up and threw her arms around, nearly sending me tumbling down to the cold tile floor.

“Hey.” I waved at her with one hand.

“Max.” She frowned. “Why the fuck are you in my room?”

If being passed out on the toilet, or her slurred words, hadn’t been proof enough that she was plastered, her confusion sealed the deal.

“Victoria,” I said patiently, “we’re in the bathroom.”

She looked around. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

After a second of staring blankly past me, she abruptly stood up and tried to walk. She stumbled. “What the fuck?” Then, she looked down. “Oh.”

I cleared my throat awkwardly and looked at anything except her.

“Can you pull my underwear up?”

“What?!”

Victoria leaned on the stall wall with one hand and made like she was reaching down with the other. “I don’t think I can bend down without kissing the floor.”

“Shit,” I muttered.

“Oh, come on. Don’t make a big deal about it. It’s nothing. Just don’t do anything creepy.”

Oops. Say, something creepy like unabashedly staring at your girl parts for hella long until all its intricacies were committed to memory? I gulped.

“Are you going to help me or not?”

Her harsh, demanding and exasperated tone brought out of my thoughts. “Ah, yeah,” I sputtered.

Once I was down on my knees, I realized something. “Uh… Did you… Uh…” I really have a thing against staining underwear with pee, what can I say?

Victoria sighed harshly. “Of course I did,” she ascertained. However, she cupped herself right in front of me. “Yep, all dry.”

“Ew.” I rolled my eyes and proceeded to pull her panties up, very pointedly looking away from the fields of gold.

When I stood up, she grabbed my shoulder. “Come here. Help me get to my room.”

Wow, she was one demanding drunk. On the other hand, I couldn’t just leave her hanging out to dry.

“Okay,” I said, and I felt my face heat up as she put her arm around my neck and I slid mine around her waist.

Afterward, Victoria made me fish the keys out of her purse so I could open the door. Inside, she made the request that was probably the pivotal point that changed our relationship forever. Everything I did before could have been easily shrugged off, especially by someone like her. What she said when I helped her lay down on her bed, well…

“I need you to cuddle with me.”

I froze. Every single muscle in my body locked up, or at least it felt that way back then. I don’t remember every minute detail, but I’m pretty sure I wasn’t blinking and I wasn’t even breathing.

After a moment, Victoria huffed and ran a hand along her hair. “I usually have Taylor or Courtney for this but we had a huge fight tonight. I’ll owe you one, okay?”

What moved me to comply? I can’t tell you because I don’t know. Looking back at that scene with the benefit of hindsight, I can make up plenty of theories, but the honest truth of the matter is that it’s all speculation. The fact is that I moved without much conscious thought and lay beside Victoria Chase and let her spoon me.

I was too nervous to get any decent sleep, not to mention I wasn’t used to sleeping with anyone anymore. Despite having had plenty of sleepovers with Chloe before, those happened five years earlier. Sharing a bed implies lots of additional body heat and having your movements severely restricted—at least if you’re anything like me and continuously fear that you may wake up the other person. So, when Victoria suddenly woke up later that night, I was awake.

“Max,” she said, her voice breaking. “I’m scared.”

The sound of her voice pierced me straight through the chest. I turned around instantly. “What’s wrong?”

“After what happened with Nathan—” She broke down into sobs.

Even after all her misdeeds, I couldn’t withhold comfort from Victoria Chase, not with her breaking down to pieces right in front of me. That’s just not who I am. I pulled her into an embrace without hesitation and began caressing her head. “It’s okay.” I made hushing sounds.

“After that fucking mess,” she finally continued, “I’ve been feeling like I’m not real. I feel like I may disappear at any moment and no one will remember me.” She began crying in earnest again.

“You’re real. It’s okay.”

“Fuck me,” she blurted suddenly.

That left me staring at her dumbfounded, my mouth open, frozen in a futile attempt to say something—anything.

“I’ve seen you looking at me. You like me.” She broke away from my hold and began undoing her blouse.

I reached out to still her hands. “Victoria!”

“What?” she shouted at me. “You don’t want to?”

“You’re drunk.” I looked at her firmly, trying to stare her down into regaining her senses. “Let’s go back to sleep and we can talk about this in the morning.”

“No!” She freed her hands and sat up on the bed. “You don’t get it. I need this. I need to feel wanted. I need to feel like I matter.”

Even though I did have misgivings back then, I still went out and opened my mouth. I just couldn’t stand seeing her cry her pretty green eyes out and do nothing about it. The feeling of impotence was too much to bear. If my acceptance was what she needed to stop crying, I was more than willing to confess.

I sat up. “Okay. I do like you. Okay?”

She nodded. “Okay. Let’s fuck.” She began undoing the buttons of her blouse again.

“Really?” I rolled my eyes. “Let’s talk about it in the morning. We have time.”

“We don’t. Don’t you get it? We could be dead at any moment, just like Rachel Amber, and then what?”

The mention of that name made me flinch. Memories of desperately digging into dirt with only my fingernails briefly crossed my mind.

“Yeah,” Victoria said, confusing my reaction for something else. “Exactly.”

By now, she was done with her torso and her pale breasts were completely exposed, pink nipples standing to attention. I averted my eyes and said, “Victoria, this is too fast too soon.”

“No, it isn’t. I don’t want to fucking die tomorrow without someone having pounded me into the ground, leaving me lying right there, passed out from exhaustion.”

I’m pretty sure I was staring like a deer in headlights after that. “Wait… you mean…”

Victoria let out a bitter laugh. “Figures. You just assumed I was some uber slut, didn’t you? Just like everyone else. Not so goody two shoes now, are you, you judgmental bitch?”

Ouch. That hit hard. Because, yeah, I had assumed exactly that. “Sorry,” I said, looking down and rubbing my left arm.

“It’s okay.” She waved a hand dismissively. “Water under the bridge. If you fuck me.”

I truly couldn’t help the sigh that escaped me. “Victoria.” I whined. “Why me, even. I’m sure you could take your pick from anyone here.”

For the first time that night, she looked bashful as she covered her chest with one arm and looked down at her knees. “I suppose I had that coming.”

That spiked my curiosity. I frowned. “What do you mean?”

She bit her lower lip and continued staring at her knees. “Why do you think I tried to split Kate and you?”

Wow. A lot of pieces of the puzzle that was Victoria Chase fell into my lap all at once. “You mean?”

“Yeah.”

“Everything?”

She groaned. “Yes!”

“But that’s so childish!” I said, smiling despite myself.

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone, okay?” She sounded like a petulant child. It was quite cute in its own way. It warmed me.

I opened my arms toward her. “Come here.”

She huffed but fell into my embrace anyway. Since I was only wearing my sleeping shirt with nothing underneath, and she was wearing… well, nothing, the sensation of our breasts touching was pretty hard to ignore. Something tingled between my legs.

“Should we go back to sleep?” I offered.

At this moment, I would like to say that it was to my eternal dismay that she refused, but really, I’m not so sure I was all that displeased at her insistence.

“No. Let’s do it.”

“Victoria. Come on. This is going too fast.”

“Says who?” Her voice was muffled by my shoulder.

“Well, everyone, pretty much.”

“Well, they’re all wrong.”

“How is that even—”

She kissed my neck. This elicited the most delicious shiver to run down my spine, which in turn caused me to shudder bodily. My arms tightened around her.

Her assault didn’t stop there. She suckled on my earlobe and whispered, “Tell me to stop.”

I said nothing. Victoria giggled, something high pitched and musical that I never imagined could come out of her lips. Those same lips that too often were twisted in a sneer but looked so kissable otherwise. Just imagining the enticing arch of her upper lip made me shudder again.

“Lie down.” She placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed down. I didn’t put up any resistance.

Without further ado, her lips touched mine. The kiss was soft and tentative, but insistent. She kept going until we both heated up enough to start invading each other’s mouth with our tongues. Her lips felt even better than I had imagined. Even the smell of alcohol and tobacco didn’t deter me at all. I devoured her with the same fervor she did me. By the time we separated, we were both panting and sweating.

At that moment, she slid a hand down the front of my panties. For a second, I thought about stopping her, but she was prepared. She planted her lips on mine once again and all notions of protesting were wiped off my mind.

Victoria never did anything half-heartedly and this was no exception. She went all the way between my legs and cupped me fully, running her middle finger along my wet flesh. Yes, I was very much soaked at that point, and all it had taken was some kissing. How did I even think for a second that I could refuse her?

By the time she slid a finger inside, I was already making little noises I didn’t know I could make. This was entirely different from when I touched myself.

Then, she slid her other hand between my buttocks and I recoiled.

“What?” she said, looking straight into my eyes like nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Well, uh,” I sputtered, “you touched my…”

She sat up and lifted her hands in surrender. “I’m sorry. I got carried away. Got curious.”

I felt myself grow even hotter than I already was. “It’s—it’s okay. You just…”

“It’s fine. I won’t do it again.” She smiled down at me, very gently, another expression I thought her incapable of making.

There was no way for me to say what I was about to say without some sort of buffer between us, so I closed my eyes and covered my face with one arm. “I—I don’t mind, okay? It’s just… You, uh, you surprised me, okay?”

“Okay.”

I noticed the bed sink with her weight beside me and my heart sped up with anticipation. Her hands invaded my underwear once again, both at the same time, and I moaned. Yep, I just flat out moaned as Victoria fondled me front and back.

“Oh god,” I said a second later.

She took out the hand she had down my front and grabbed one of mine, pulling it toward her ass. I understood immediately. Also, her hand was wet and sticky. That didn’t bother me very much.

Her bottom was soft and the skin was incredibly smooth—like a baby’s, as the saying goes. I began feeling lightheaded as I worked her flesh, caressing and squeezing to my heart’s content. My wildest fantasies didn’t do any justice to this moment. I was completely absorbed in the hedonistic sensations overwhelming both my mind and body.

Then, I slid my middle finger between Victoria’s buttocks to explore her as she was doing me and she shivered, moaning close to my ear. It was the last straw. I pulled her hips toward mine and pressed our mons together, intertwining our legs to try finding some friction for my now aching girl parts.

“Oh f-fuck,” I muttered. “This is so pervy for my first time.”

“Shit. I know. Should we stop?”

“N-no!” My stomach contracted involuntarily with a pleasant shudder and I bucked my hips against hers. In retaliation for suggesting we stop, I pressed my finger harder against her hole and suckled on her collarbone, unconcerned about leaving a mark.

“Max! Fuck! Yes!”

“Just,” I said between pants, “you know… You should take responsibility for taking all my firsts at the same time.”

“Hey! I’m giving you all of mine too, you know?”

“Still… Promise you’ll stay with me forever.”

“Okay.” She very clearly held a moan in. “Okay.” She was panting as much as I was. “I’ll do my very best to stay with you for the rest of my life.”

“No!” I whined. “It has to be forever. Because, what if there’s actually a heaven or a hell? You have to promise you’ll be there with me too.”

Her body tensed. “Ah!” She thrusted hard against me. “I promise. I’ll do my best to be with you forever. I promise.” Then, she fiercely pressed her lips against mine and slid her tongue inside my mouth.

A huge wave of sensation crashed on me and my mind went blank. In that instant, the world ceased to exist. All I knew was the overloading of what seemed like every nerve in my body and the most absolute, all-consuming sensation of release. I flew. For the briefest moment during that night ten years ago, I flew.

What else can be added to a story such as this? This being the highest note it can end into, why spoil it with anything else?

By the way, if because of this you, dear reader, assume that Victoria has infected me with her flair for the dramatic, you would be correct.

To anyone curious enough, though, here’s a little epilogue. When morning came, I dragged Victoria to the Two Whales along with Taylor and Courtney so they could patch things up. Believe it or not, she didn’t want to hide anything from them. Hell, she actually had me sitting on her lap the entire time we were there. Yes, I did feed her since she couldn’t do it herself with me in the way. I don’t think I’ve ever been more embarrassed in my life, even after everything we did the night before. I also don’t think I ever was happier during my stay in Arcadia Bay.

There is no happily ever after in real life, obviously, but we are going on four years of marriage now and have been doing our best. We clash sometimes, you have to take into consideration that our personalities are quite different, but Victoria is keeping her promise. And, despite not making the same promise myself, I’m of course also abiding to it.


End file.
